one crazy week
by heyzle
Summary: A year after the clue hunt Amy and Dan have fixed up their deceased grandmother, Grace's mansion for not only a home for them but for their cousins too. Amian, danatalie / natan romance. Updated every week around 9
1. they meet again

Chapter 1

They meet again

Amy and Dan had just put the finishing touches on the mansion. They had designed a room for each Cahill ( and Kabra ) cousin, so they could spend time together, peaceful time. Unlike that of the clue hunt.

Amy had Nellie, our former au pair now co-guardian, and amazing chef, making enough food for an army ! Because Amy had invited all our cousins to a week long, peace filled, relaxing weekend. When that didn't convince them she reminded them of Nellie's amazing food, and that did the trick.

Amy was frantically running around making everything perfect for what seemed like the hundredth time. As Amy was adjusting the pillows on the couch a knock could be heard. Dan yelled "Amy it's your boyfriend !" Amy looked to the ground noticeably blushing "h-h-he's not my b-boyfriend" Amy stammered. She silently cursed herself why did she do that ? Her ridiculous stutter made her sound so vulnerable, and that's not how she wanted to sound in front of Ian Kabra. The very same Ian who left her for dead in that cave in Korea after half kissing her.

She decided to go answer the door but, when she got there she found that Dan had done just that. She bumped into Ian just as he said, "Hello, Love." She muttered mostly to herself, "don't call me that, Ian" but being so close to get he heard her and replied, "now why would i do that ?" Amy looked down trying not to catch his deep amber eyes, but failed. She ended up staring into his pleading amber eyes, as he did with her emerald green eyes, full of emotion. Noticing Ian was returning the intense stare with that famous Kabra smirk on his face, she suddenly found her bare feet quite interesting. At that moment Nellie came in, earbuds blaring, and said, "Amy why don't you show Ian to his room so he can, umm freshen up for dinner. Dan why don't you do the same ? Well goota finish dinner later kiddos."

Amy did as she was told, and showed Ian to his room. His room was quite simple a gold for post king sized bed in the middle of the room, side tables on either side of the bed, a chair and desk of to the side, and furnished with various paintings. As Amy opened the door to his room Ian went in and pulled Amy along with him. Causing her to land on top of him, he thought about how lovely she looked her hair going any way it pleased, her eyes wide with shock, and her cheeks turning red he whispered what he thought, "lovely" at this Amy turned a deeper shade of scarlet. Ian got it from under her, stood up and loved the two of them in. Amy started to panic. Why did he lock the door ? Should i scream for help ? What is he- Amy's thoughts were cut off as Ian started to speak.


	2. Arrivals, dinner, and POISON !

Chapter 2

Arrivals, dinner, and POISON !

Amy I'm so incredibly sorry for what happened in Korea, Ian began. I'm sorry for what my mother did to you and Dan, I'm sorry I did what she told me to. Ian looked in to Amy's emerald green eyes and said, "Please, Amy accept my apology," Ian pleaded. Amy didn't want to be fooled by those deep amber eyes again, but what if he really was sorry ? As Amy was thinking about how to respond Ian started to speak again, "Amy, no matter what it seemed like in Korea, it wasn't fake." As Amy was thinking over what he said, Ian was mentally cursing himself for being so Un-Kabra like. Finally Amy responded, "Ian I-I f-forgive you." At that Ian gave a sigh of relief.

"The Starlings are here" Dan shouted from below. Amy opened the door, and Natalie fell inside Ian's room. Natalie ! Ian and Amy shouted in unison. Amy rushed out of the room as Ian started telling Natalie off for eavesdropping.

When Amy got to the door she saw Sinead starling and ran up and gave her a hug, after the clue hunt Amy and Sinead had become close friends despite what happened at the Franklin institute. By then Ian yelling at Natalie could be heard all through out the mansion. Sinead asked Amy what was going on and Amy just said, "I'll tell you later." With that Amy was showing Sinead to her room, and Dan was showing Ted and Ned to theirs.

Soon after the starlings arrived Jonah arrived and lastly the holts. Once they had all been showed to their rooms dinner was served. They all gathered around the table and began to eat a great fit for royalty. Throughout dinner Amy kept glancing towards Ian and Ian towards Amy. After a while they started to stare, and ignore the rest of the group. Eventually Dan broke the state's and silence by saying, "Look at Amy and Ian ! Amy and Ian sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-" he was cut off by an Amy blushing like crazy, and one furious Ian. Ian reached over to grab Natalie's dart gun, "which poison should i use on him, any ideas Amy ?"


	3. one crazy week

_Chapter 3_

_One crazy week_

_ As Ian pointed the day gun at Dan everything came back to Amy, the cave-in, the sharks, everything. She finally spoke, firm and confident she said, "No, out it a way Ian." Ian did as he was told, and put the gun away. Amy excused herself and went to the garden to be alone and think on the days events._

_ Ian stood up to go follow Amy and to talk to her, maybe even do what he had been dreaming of since Korea, kissing Amy. As he started to follow her Dan told him otherwise, that she needed time to cool off. So he went to his room instead. So much for kissing her Ian thought._

_ Dan made sure Ian had gone to his room before addressing the cousins left at the table. "We really need to get them together, even though I hate the guy" stated Dan. "I agree" said Natalie, within the next few minutes they ask had agreed to help Dan and Natalie. _

_ To start off their first meeting Natalie told them what she heard at Ian's door that afternoon. After Dan finished being mad at Amy for forgiving Ian they came up with a plan._

_ "Natalie you lead Ian to the library at exactly 10:00pm" said Dan. "And you do the same with Amy" said Natalie. "That's dope yo, you lucians are da bomb at this" said Jonah. "Right, so it's 9:05 now, so we have 55 minutes until i lock them in the library" said Hamilton. "And in the meantime Sinead and Ned will be installing a live feed camera in the library, while i keep look out or listen out, for Nellie" stated Ted. "We're agreed then ?" Asked Natalie. Yes they all said in unison. "So what could go wrong ?" Asked Dan._

_ "I'm off to find Amy" Dan said, "and I'm of to find Ian" said Natalie. With that they were off, Dan to the garden and Natalie to Ian's bedroom. Once they had left Hamilton loudly exclaimed, "wow, we need to get them together !" At that the group started to laugh. "We're in for one crazy week" said Sinead_


	4. a plan in action

Chapter 4

A plan in action

"Ian" Natalie purred. "What" Ian snapped back. "Sorry i didn't mean to snap at you like that Natalie" Ian apologized. "If you really want to talk to Amy maybe you should talk about something that interest her." "Like what ?" Ian asked. "Like a book, hey you could go down to the library, and pick one out right now." "And what book do you suggest Natalie?" "I don't know but i can help you look." "Well what are we waiting for ?" Ian asked

"The mister is heading to the library, where is the misses ?" Ted asked via radio. "The misses is on her way, it took a little convincing but she's on her way." Dan replied.

10 minutes earlier...

"Amy, Amy, Amy !"Dan shouted. "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere, the library, your room, Nellie's room, the arcade, well maybe the arcade was for me but you get the point." Dan said. He looked over to Amy to see that she was crying. This was unlike Amy after the clue hunt she'd become stronger somehow, braver even. Something must really be wrong. "What's the matter Amy, is it something i said ?" Dan asked. "It's just-it's nothing" Amy lied

"Amy your crying, it's not nothing, tell me, please" Dan pleaded. "Fine, it just that when I-Ian pointed the g-gun at you everything came back the cave-in, the sharks, everything, like a nightmare in vivid color. I thought the was going to s-shoot you." Amy admitted, slightly embarrassed. "Ian, shoot me, the ninja Lord, not a chance."Dan said there was a few minutes of silence after that broken by Dan saying, "come on let's go." Amy stood up and said, "where are we going ?" "To the library of course, it always makes you feel better" said Dan.

When Natalie heard that Amy was on her way she figured she was going to have to come up with an excuse to leave. "Ian, I'm going to go get some water, I'll be right back" Natalie lied.

They were only a few feet from the library and Dan could see Hamilton's form waiting to lock Amy and Ian in the library. Dan Giles Amy hadn't seen Hamilton but he couldn't know for sure.

"I'm gonna grab some snacks, I'll meet you in the library in a coupe minutes" Dan lied. He turned and walked away only looking back to see Amy walking towards the library, everything was going according to plan.

As Amy walked into the library she heard the door slam and lock behind her, on instinct she turned around, only to find no one there. I'll just have to wait for Dan to come back with the snacks Amy thought.

When Amy turned around she heard a voice all to familiar saying, "hello, love." Ian Kabra, could this day get any worse ?


	5. Kisses and confusion

Chapter 5

Kisses and confusion

"Why'd run out after dinner, love ?" Ian asked. Amy looked down at her feet her cheeks suddenly scarlet and said, "N-none of your business cobra." "We're back to petty name calling are we, love" Ian said. Ian took a step closer to her. "You know i don't like to be called that I-Ian" Amy said. "I think it suits you, love" Ian said as he took another step towards her. "And why is that ?" Amy asked. "Because i love you, Amy" as Ian said these words he closed the distance between them and, kissed her.

Amy could feel her lips on his and didn't object. This was nothing like the cave in Korea. For once in her life Amy was glad everything happened the way it did in Korea, if it wasn't for Korea Amy wouldn't be kissing Ian Kabra. Ian's feelings mirrored her own in every way.

When they finally broke away Amy remembered they were locked in the library, but for once in her life she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was being there with Ian. "Ian" Amy said. "Yes, love" Ian asked. "I love you too" Amy said for all her family to hear and see. She stepped towards him and thought, can this day get any better?

Amy sat down on a near by sofa, and Ian followed wrapping his arms around her as he sat. Amy leaned forward and kissed him for the second time that evening.

Amy heard the door click and bolted up right, breaking the kiss as she did. She thought Dan had come with the snacks, and she didn't want him to see her kissing Ian. So she got up and Dan or the door, up the stairs, and into her room. What had she gotten herself into ? Now she'd have to see him every day the rest of the visit and pretend that never happened, Ian was never gonna let her first about it either, and to top it all off if anyone checked the surveillance camera they would see her kissing Ian. This day just got worse. With that Amy was asleep.

Ian lay awake in his room, he'd finally kissed her and she ran away ! He was heartbroken, did she love him like she said she did, or was she just getting revenge on him for Korea ? Ian couldn't be sure but he knew one thing, if Amy kept running away from him he would go mad absolutely mad. Ian finally drifted off to sleep, with Amy filling his thoughts and dreams


	6. another plan

Chapter 6

Another plan

It was a bright sunny morning not a cloud in the the sky, and the smell of Nellie's pancakes filed the air. Amy headed down to breakfast still thinking about last night, Ian's lips on hers, the feel of his soft skin against hers, the smell of his hair, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget these things. Was she, no she couldn't be in love with Ian Kabra.

Ian was having the same problem, Amy was all he could think about anymore. He had to talk to her to find out if she felt the same way he did, so he headed down to breakfast hoping to bump into her.

As Amy was walking towards the dining room she walked into something, or was it a someone ? "Hey Amy, can we talk ?" Ian asked. Yep i walked into a someone, Amy thought. "Sure, Ian" Amy replied.

"Amy, i wanted to talk to you about last night, i want you to be my girlfriend." said Ian. Amy was stunned, she never thought never expected this to happen. "Ian, as much as i want to be your girlfriend, i can't. Dan would never let me life it down, it would hurt him, it really would. I don't want Dan to know about last night." Amy said. "But he already does Amy. Any good Lucian knows when they're being watched, like we were last night. I suspect that Dan and Natalie were behind it." Ian stated calmly. "Oh" Amy said looking down at her feet feeling slightly embarrassed, and turning red. If only she knew how cute she was when she did that, Ian thought. "I'm gonna, gonna, get Dan for this !" Amy practically shouted. "I have a better idea" said Ian.

"If I'm right, then Dan and Natalie set this up to get us together."Ian said. "Thank you captain obvious" said Amy. Slightly confused Ian continued, "what if we have them what they want ? Get together, but so much so that they can't stand it. Being all mushy and lovey, snogging right in front of them, stuff like that. It'll drive them over the edge for sure !" "Ok it's a plan, on one condition, if this doesn't work we beat Dan and Natalie to a pulp !" Said Amy. "Deal !" Ian exclaimed.

"We're in for one crazy week" Amy said


	7. an alliance

Chapter 7

An alliance

A/N : if your following this story you meet never realized that i changed the name. It was, it all started in a cave. Now it's, one crazy week. The previous name just didn't make sense, so i changed it. Also i kind of have forgotten to do this...

Disclaimer i own the 39 clues or any of the characters.

Last but not least thank you for taking the time to read this story, it's my first one and it means a lot to me. Thank you for the reviews as well. Without further ado chapter 7 ladies and gentlemen.

Amy walked down to breakfast with Ian's arm around her waist, holding his hand, and slightly leaning against him. Amy hoped their plan wouldn't last long, she still want sure if Ian was tricking her.

As they walked into the dinning room every head turned towards them. It took all Amy's courage not to look down at her feet. When they started whispering Amy almost lost it. She started squeezing Ian's hand with incredible strength. "Amy !" Said a surprised Nellie. "We need to talk, now !" Ordered Nellie.

Amy followed Nellie to her room. Was Nellie in on the library scheme ? If not should i tell her about it? Should i tell her the real reason i was holding Ian's hand? Amy had so many questions, that were about to be answered.

"Amy what in the world is going on ? You and that cobra ! I thought you had better tastes than that !" Nellie exclaimed. At that point Amy was about to lose it. Noticing this Nellie tried a different approach, "Amy, what happened with you and Ian ?" Realizing that Nellie knew nothing about what happened in the library Amy decided to tell her.

"I'm in" said Nellie. "Wait, what ?" Asked Amy. "I'm going to help you and Ian. It's not fair for your cousins to team up on you guys like that, funny, but not fair. Besides as an au pair i have several advantages." Said Nellie.

As they re-entered the dinning room Amy sweet down next to Ian and Nellie went to attend to some pancakes. Ian stabbed some pancakes with his fork and fed them to Amy. Amy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Nellie's on our side, we now have an alliance."


	8. Making plans

Chapter 8  
Making plans

Please don't hate me or this story i haven't updated for 2 whole days ! I know so long. But anyways i got some feedback on chapter lengths. I try my best to write the chapters as long as i can. I am going to try to write longer chapters. i really am. so please stick with me. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot this being my first story and all. Well let's begin, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls... chapter 8 !

"I know cobra here is your boyfriend and all but, can you keep the kissing to minimal at breakfast ?" Dan asked. "No" said Amy. "Never" added Ian. "Maybe they should kiss more often at the breakfast table" said Nellie glancing Ian and Amy's way. "Who's side are you on ? theirs or barf control ?" Asked Dan. "Hey! I'm not on a side, and I'm certainly not on barf control. I'm out of here" with that Nellie left.

"Speaking of barf control. Look over there" said Jonah. Amy was pretty much on top of Ian. Kissing him passionately. "I'd like to keep my breakfast down. I'm out of here" with that Dan left and so did Natalie.

Ian and Amy came up for air. With Amy saying, "he's just jealous, that he doesn't have anyone to kiss." Jonah, Hamilton, and the starlings all looked at each other. Seeming to read each others minds. They were ski saying the same thing, not for long.

"Ok they're together, now what ?" Asked Dan. "What do you mean now what ?" Asked Natalie. "I mean what are we going to do about them. We can't have them ruining all our meals with their kissing !" Said Dan. "Oh please are you they oblivious Daniel ?" "Don't call me that" muttered Dan. Natalie ignored him and continued, "Amy is too low class for Ian. Once he realizes that he will break-up with her. End of story." Amy low class. Ian break-up with her. Dan was not going to let her get her heart broken again by that cobra. He was just going to have to put up with them.

"Amy would you like to take a walk in your lovely garden ?" Asked Ian. "I'd love to"replied Amy. With that they walked out the door into the garden.

Once making sure they weren't coming back any time soon. The Starlings, Hamilton, and Jonah started talking about their own for Dan and Natalie. "What's the game plan team ?" Asked Hamilton. "Yo, so if they're dope working and hanging out with each other why don't we just let them do dat ?" Asked Jonah. "That's not a bad idea idea, but there is one major flaw to that plan. Our entire plan revolves around Amy and Ian continuing to date. In order for our planning to pay off we need to mend sure they stay together." Said Sinead. "How are we going to do that ?" Asked Ned. "Through the Amy x Ian meetings" answered Ted. "Well it's settled then we'll have s needing tonight." Said Sinead. With that they all went their separate ways.

Meanwhile in the garden Amy and Ian were talking about their plans. "Great idea this morning Amy. Snogging at breakfast." Said Ian. "Thanks" Amy replied. "Dan's face this morning was priceless when he saw us Snogging. Looks like our plan is working better and faster than we thought. Dan wants us to stop Snogging, and when we don't he'll want us to break-up." Said Ian. Amy had nothing to say in reply so Ian continued to talk, " when we you know break-up I'm going to miss Snogging you and talking with you Amy. This isn't just another plan to me like in Korea. I want you to know that Amy." " i know Ian. Well maybe we should get back for lunch and maybe kiss there too." Said Amy. "Race you there !" said Ian

ok guys so fanfic hasn't been letting me post this chapter ! Why you gotta be so rude ? Anyways thanks for being patient. Hopefully the length is ok.


	9. Plans for dinner

Chapter 9

Plans for dinner

Ian and Amy got to the mansion just in time for lunch. They were sweaty, and they were all over each other. Dan didn't like the looks of the situation. It appeared that Nellie didn't like it either. As she was the first one to say anything. "What have you two been up to ?" Asked Nellie. "Ian and i went up to the field for awhile. Then decided to come back for lunch, so we had a race." Said Amy. "Which i won by the way" Ian added. "It's not all about winning Ian" said Amy playfully. "I won fair and square ! You just don't want to pay up." Said Ian. "Fine" Amy grumbled. "I believe that will be one kiss, no i think a nice long snog

should do." Said Ian. With that they were as Ian and Natalie called it, Snogging.

"I'm out of here." Said Dan. Dan got up to eat lunch in his room. As he did he mumbled, "a guy can't ever eat in peace anymore."

As Dan entered his room he started thinking. He started thinking about what he promised himself earlier. That he was going to our up with them. Only so Natalie wouldn't be right about Amy being to low class for her brother. Certainly not right about Ian breaking up with Amy. She couldn't have her heart broken by him, not ever again. Dan concluded that he better bite his tongue when he's around them.

Natalie entered her room. Already focusing on a plan to break-up her brother and that stuttering peasant. I can easily convince Dan to help me with my new plan. He had already had enough of their kissing at meal times. The Starlings and Hamilton would be another story. They were all for Ian and Amy dating and kissing. Jonah it seemed didn't really care. This should be easy enough Natalie thought. Dan and i practically run the Amy + Ian meetings. So we'll have our dear cousins do all the work that we tell them to do. To keep Amy and Ian together. While me and Dan are behind the scenes unconsciously ruining it. Perfect Natalie thought. Now just to talk to Dan.

There was a knock at Dan's door. "Come in !" Shouted Dan. When the door opened Natalie was standing there. A devious smile on her face. Oh boy this can't be good Dan thought.

"I was thinking love." Said Ian loud enough for the entire table to hear. "That i should take you out for dinner tonight." Said Ian. "That sounds well lovely Ian" Amy said. "It sounds lovely for me to chaperone you" said Nellie. Ian looked at Amy. Then beck at Nellie, "that will be fine with us." "Just one thing. Where are you taking me ?" Asked Amy. "That shall remain surprise love." Said Ian.

Dan knew enough to get out of his room before Natalie said a word. That's just what he did. He left Natalie standing in the doorway of his room. Looking completely stunned.


	10. Dinner for 1

Chapter 10

Dinner for 1

I'm sooooo sooooo sorry that i haven't updated. I've had trouble with fanfiction lately... when i go to post it doesn't post. It just freezes, except i can still navigate the page. If you have any suggestions as to why this is happening or how to fix it please let me know. Another thing before i start. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

"Ian Kabra ! At least tell me where you are taking her" said Nellie. "Let me think about that... No" said Ian. "You can't keep it a secret forever" added Amy. Lucians are known for keeping secrets, Amy" said Ian. "Well i have my ways" said Amy. "And that would be-" Ian said, before being cut off by Amy kissing him. "She learned from the best" said Nellie, proudly. "Ok fine. I give in"said Ian.

"That's more like it" said Nellie and Amy in unison. "But you have to catch me first" said Ian, running out of the room. "Ughhhh ! We've been duped" said Amy.

"Well are you gonna stand here complaining or catch him ?" asked Nellie. "I guess I'm going for a run, see you guys later." said Amy.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple ?" Asked Sinead as Amy started to run towards Ian. "Yeah that's they are alright" said Natalie. "But not for long" she added under her breath.

"Ian ! Ian ! You get back here right this second, if you know what's good for you !" Exclaimed Amy. "You're no fun, Amy." Said Ian. "I guess you aren't going to that kiss now." Amy teased. "Oh yes i am" said Ian. "Real-" Amy started started to say, before being cut off by Ian's mouth on hers. Ian broke the kiss saying, "see, i told you i would get that kiss" said Ian. Amy looked around. Hmm she thought, there isn't anyone here to pretend that we're a couple in front of. Then why did i say i want going to kiss him ? And why did he kissed me? Am i actually falling for him, again ? No i can't this is all pretend, a joke. I won't get my heart broken again. I can't, she corrected herself. Before Amy knew what she was doing, she was running. As fast as her feet would take her. But where were her feet taking her ? Amy arrived at the back door of grace's mansion. She ran to her room, then to her private library.

"Since you caught me, i guess i have to tell you where I'm taking you. Well i was thinking about taking you to a nice Italian restaurant. On the corner of main street." Said Ian. Ian looked towards Amy to see what she thought. When he did he saw her eyes start to water, and then he watched her turn and run towards the mansion. Completely flabbergasted Ian shouted, " we don't have to get Italian food if you don't want to !" But there was no point in shouting, because Amy was gone. I guess I'm going to be eating at a table for 1. Unless i find out what's wron, and fix it. Thought Ian. Now it was Ian's turn to run towards the mansion.


	11. are we together ?

Chapter 11

Dan watched awestruck as Amy came running in through the back door, tears streaming down her face at an alarming rate. Dan tried to speak, to ask her what was going on, but couldn't. The Words just wouldn't come out, but it didn't matter Amy ran past him as if he weren't there. Dan sat down on a near by stool to think about what just happened. Why is Amy here anyways ? Wasn't she supposed to be running after Ian ? Dan asked himself. Ian ! That's got to be it ! Wait, Amy was crying when she came in. That stupid Lucian must have broke her heart, again. He's gonna pay for this ! Dan thought. Speak of the devil, Dan thought. Ian just walked in. It's pay back time !

"Ian! Ian Cobra, you snake !" Dan shouted at a heart sick Ian. "Get out of my way Daniel." Ian said threateningly towards Dan. "use my real name cobra." Dan retorted. "I will when you do." Ian replied as he cursed himself for sounding like a young child. Just then Nellie walked in, "what's going on out here kidos ?" "Amy was suppose to be with this snake when she ran in the house in hysterics. That could only mean one thing, Cobra broke her heart, again.

How could I be so stupid, amy asked herself for the millionth time. He told me he was sorry, then made a plan, then he- we amy corrected herself kissed. Amy had emeresed herself into grace's library. Even though they changed many things about the house this, hidden cahill, library had not changed. Amy continued to scan the shelves for a book she had not read yet. Her finger ran across the spine of an old journal. She pulled it out and saw the name on the cover, Grace. Amy went over to her favorite chair and began to read.

"Yo, what up?" Asked the wiz. In the living room before him were his cousins, most of them anyways. Everyone was there except Amy and Ian. "What's up! Our plan ruined my sister's life, and all you have to say is what's up!" An infuriated Dan barked. "Hold on a sec there cuz. I just got off the phone with my agent, I don't know a thing about Amy's life being ruined." "Because of us, cobra broke Amy's heart, again. No one can get a hold of her or locate her." "Yo, i didn't know." "We get it you didn't know, now stop fighting you two." Sinead ordered. "We should be looking for Amy, and comforting her. For all we know she could be listening to us right now."

Amy was amazed at what she had just read. A diary kept by none other than Grace, her beloved grandmother. Not only was she amazed by the diary, but what it contained. Letters to the future Grace, Dan, and Amy. Amy wanted to run up to the others and show them her amazing discovery, but couldn't. Ian and the others would be up there, and would want to know why she ran into the house so suddenly. She wasn't ready to face them, him, not yet.

Amy started to think through her problems, as she often did. She always started by identifying the problem. This time it was Ian and her broken heart. There was no need to go over why this was a problem because it was ever present in her mind. That left the solution, which was still unknown. Maybe her new, hot, science partner Evan Tolliver could make her forget about the snake slithering around her heart.

"What have you gotten yourself into? If the government didn't say so i would assume you were adopted. You fell for an orphan that is low class, can't dress at all, and is easily out of you league! On top of all that you missed perfectly good reservations!" Ian made a decision to tune his sister out and let his thoughts take over. 'This truly has been a crazy week. If only Amy was natalie then i could take her to prada and be done with it. I think i shall try and find her, maybe she can explain what this walmart is.'

Wow my longest chapter yet ! Im so pround (sniffling). Thanks for sticking with my story. Right now im at a cross roads, should amy and ian stay together OR break-up (possibly get together in a sequel ?), comment below your opinion.


End file.
